What Germany Forgot
by JapanCatWuvsTuna
Summary: Italy is acting twice as happy than usual today and Germany does not know why but he later realizes he forgotten something extremely important
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Feliciano Vargas woke up bright and early on March 17th and skipped happily downstairs to greet his brother Lovino. "Ciao Lovino," said the bouncing Italian, "Buon compleanno!" Lovino grunted in annoyance but he silently replied,"Buon Compleanno Feliciano." Feliciano smiled happily and gave his brother a big hug which Lovino groaned with annoyence. As Feliciano got ready to go to Germany's house for the meeting of the Axis Powers he wondered what Kiku and Ludwig would do for him when he arrived. As Italy was pondering what surprise would await him at the meeting Kiku was busy at work at his house getting the important documents for the meeting, making he sure he had plenty of riceballs and sushi for his lunch and right before he left he didn't forget to grab the little black package he left by the door.

Meanwhile, Ludwig was already at his war office getting things ready for the meeting making sure he had his layouts and charts, his wurst for his lunch, and pasta for Feliciano knowing the Italian always forgets to bring lunch for himself which led to him mooching off Ludwig and Kiku. After making sure his preparations were finished he sat quietly at his desk and waited for the other Axis members.

Feliciano exited his car and locked it just to see Kiku coming towards him with a bundle of papers and a black box. "Ciao Kiku, Buongiorno!" said the happy red head. "Konnichiwa, Itary-kun I would like to give you something." Japan then held out the black box which Italy immediately opened. "Oh, Kiku they are so pretty!" Inside was a hand carven pair of chopsticks that had little pasta noodles and tomatos on it it read," To Italy from Japan." Italy hugged Japan and said," Grazie Kiku, Grazie!" Japan awkardly patted the Italian on the back and said, "You're welcome Itary-kun, but we better go inside Vister Germany is waiting for us." Italy let go of Japan and nodded. They both went upstairs to the war room and sat down as they waited for Germany.

A young commisions officier entered Germany's office and said, "Mister Germany the Axis members have arrived." Germany then nodded and after gathering his things he made his way to the war room. As he entered the room he saw Italy doodling on his notepad and Japan reading a manga he brought with him. Germany then said, "Guten Morgen, lets begin the meeting." They went over the advancement of the allies, how they fared in weaponry and supplies, until the clock struck 12:00 they took a break for lunch. Germany handed Italy the pasta he prepared before hand and Italy thanked him with a huge grin on his face. " Weird", thought Germany, he is usually happy about getting pasta but this time it's almost scary, why is he so happy?"

After they ate lunch and finished up the meeting Italy happily skipped by Germany as Germany was escorting him to his car. Germany was still wondering why Italy was so happy. He didn't know if Italy was planning to show him something or if he had a surprise gift for him. Once they reached the red car Germany finally asked," Italy, vhy are you so happy?" Italy laughed and playfully punched Germany on the arm and said, "Stop kidding around Ludwig, you know why I am so happy today!" Germany looked at him with a face that was both serious and downright confused. Italy noticed this and started to whimper, he then asked," Germany, you really don't know what today is?" Germany nodded. Italy was silent for a moment then he said,"I'm sorry I have got to go." Italy then got into his car and drove away and Germany thought he saw tears trailing from the Italians face.

As Germany slowly walked back to his office he saw Japan getting ready to leave by his super safe car he made. "Japan," spoke the German, "a moment please." Japan turned off the ignition and asked,"May I help you Germany-san?" Germany then asked,"Have you noticed that Italy has been acting more happy than usual today?" Japan chuckled and said," I know full and well why he is so happy today Germany-san, today is a special day for him." Germany looked at him in confusion and asked, "What are you talking about, a special day?" Japan looked at him in utter shock and said, Germany- san do you really not know what today is?" Germany shook his head and Japan said," Germany-san today is Itary's birthday."

Germany then said," Oh mein gott."

(Translations"

**Italian:**

Ciao- Hello

Buon compleanno-Happy Birthday

Buongiorno-Good Morning

Grazie- Thank You

**German:**

Guten Morgen: Good Morning

Oh mein gott- Oh my god

**Japanese:**

Konnichiwa: Hello


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As Italy drove home with his heart heavy and eyes watery he still couldn't believe Germany forgot his birthday. "No, No," he thought to himself, "He must be joking, he is probably pretending to forget it to surprise me!" But no matter how many times Italy told himself that his brain wouldn't believe it Germany was always too serious, and he never jokes about anything! Italy sighed and had to wipe his eyes because it blocked his vision from driving and stopped at an intersection he was ready to go home but then he remembered he promised Hungary he would visit her and Austria because they had gifts for him too. As Italy turned right on the intersection he headed to Austria's house.

Meanwhile, Hungary was dashing around Austria's house wrapping presents, making the cake, and tying balloons as she eagerly awaited Italy's arrival all the while Austria was sipping tea and eating a torte." Austria," said the exhausted female country, "Why don't you help me with this? Italy will be here any minute!" Austria sighed and said, "Don't worry Hungary Italy will love it there is no need to go overboard." Hungary sighed and agreed, the balloons were tied, the cake was frosted, and the presents were wrapped everything looked lovely." Y'know it feels like just yesterday when he was a little boy and he just was a helper here, even though we thought he was a girl!" said Hungary with a chuckle. Austria sighed and said, "I know it feels so long ago when he worked here. I remember when he would always listened to my music when I played instead of working." Just then the doorbell rang. "Oooh, he's here!" said the excited Hungarian woman who went to answer the door. But when she did she gasped because it was not Italy who was at the door and this person who Hungary saw made her start crying. Austria with a worried look asked, "Hungary what's wrong?" Hungary regained her composure and said with a smile, "Austria! He's back! Holy Rome has finally come home!"

Meanwhile at Germany's house, Germany silently sat at his kitchen table snacking on wurst and beer still trying to get over the fact that he forgot his best friend's birthday. "Yo, West you here?" came a voice from the door. Germany groaned as his annoying older brother Prussia walked in saying," The awesome me has arrived!" Germany in annoyance said, "Go avay, bruder, I am not in the mood." Prussia then said," Geez West what pissed in your beer?" Germany then laid his head on the table and groaned something but due to his muffled voice Prussia couldn't understand it. "Whatcha say West?" asked Prussia. Suddenly enraged Germany screamed," I FORGOT ITALY'S BIRTHDAY!" and slammed his head face down on the table. Prussia was in shock and he asked, "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding!" Germany shook his head which led to Prussia smacking Germany's beer glass over his head and screaming," How could you forget his birthday?! You went with me when I picked out my present for him!" Germany then remembered the weekend they went to the mall and Prussia asking, "Do you think Italy will like this or this better?" Groaning, Germany stood up and marched out of the house to look for Italy.

While Austria and Hungary sat down with the young man known as Holy Rome, Hungary suddenly burst out asking," What happened to you?!" Austria shot her a look only to see the young blonde nation smile and reply," I know I have been away for a very long time but after my country fell I was desperately trying to survive until I fell off a steep slope and lost my memory." Hungary started to cry again and asked, "When did you get your memory back?" Holy Rome replied "My memory slowly came back over the course of the many years I have been gone, all my memories have been back for about two years now." I desperately wanted to see you and Italy but seeing how you guys suffered without me I decided against it but, I couldn't walk away from it so I finally decided to come by today." Hungary sobbed and hugged the blonde nation tightly repeating," We missed you," over and over.

Italy reached Austria's house in a matter of minutes and after locking his car he slowly trudged up to the door with the thought of Germany still hovering over him. As he rang the doorbell he silently waited for someone to answer and when the door opened he felt better seeing Hungary with a big smile greeting him and inviting him inside. With a hug and quick happy birthday Hungary showed Italy into the living room where Austria and a young man Italy has never seen before sat. "Ciao, what is your name?" said Italy greeting the stranger. The young man smiled and said, "It's hard to believe you don't remember me after so many years look at my closely does anything look familiar?" Italy studied the young man and noticed his blue eyes and blonde hair and he said, "Well you look a lot like my friend Germany, but I know you're not him and the only other person I can think of is…" Italy suddenly stood silent and looked over at Austria who nodded and then at Hungary who smiled with tears in her eyes. Turning back to the young man Italy asked in a shaky voice," H-Holy R-Rome?! Is that really you?!" The young man smiled and nodded. Without warning Italy burst in to happy tears and hugged his first love repeating," I missed you, I missed you." As they embraced they were wrapped in another hug from Hungary not one of them noticing that Austria had a few tears going down his cheeks. While they embraced Holy Rome spoke up and said," Happy Birthday Italy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As Germany parked his car on Italy's driveway and made his way to the front door he realized he didn't have any idea how to make up his mistake! Figuring he could ask Italy out for dinner or a movie he rang the doorbell and much to his dismay he wasn't greeted by his best friend, but his annoying brother Lovino. "Oh great what do you want potato bastard?" said the annoyed Italian. "I am looking vor your bruder have you seen him?" "No, "said Lovino, "What do you want with him anyway?" Germany then mumbled with a little red in his face, "I forgot his birthday was today." Lovino looked at him with such rage and annoyance and said," You better make it up to him you bastard! If he's not here try the damned Austrian's house!" And without another word Lovino slammed the door. Germany sighed and slowly went back to his car and after he started the ignition he headed for Austria's house.

After Italy finally stopped hugging Holy Rome (who had asked to be called Alexander since he was no longer a nation) the group went into the dining room to eat cake and to let Italy open presents. The first present Italy opened was from Hungary which was a handmade scrap book filled of pictures of Italy when he was a child, it showed him sweeping, listening to Austria play the piano and him baking a cake with Hungary, and every now and again there would be a picture of Italy with Holy Rome either painting, eating, or Italy in Hungary's clothes while Holy Rome looked uncomfortable. While Italy looked through the pictures he had to laugh when he saw Alexander blush everytime when a picture of them together showed up. After looking through the book Italy opened Austria's gift which consisted of new paints, along with brushes, charcoal, an easel and a wooden carrier that looked like a little piano. Italy was very happy with his new gifts and as he thanked Hungary and Austria for the gifts Italy said, "I love them, thank you so much! I think the best present of all was having Holy Ro-,"he coughed, "Having Alexander home with us again!" And with that he gave his first love another hug which won him a slight blush from Alexander.

After helping clean up the cake and wrapping paper Italy started to get ready to leave when he then thought of something. Italy then said, "Alexander do you have any plans today?" Alexander looked at him and smiled saying," No I don't, why?" Italy smiled really big and asked him, "Well, since you just got back do you want go out to eat or see a movie?" "I would love to!" came the reply. As Italy and Alexander said their goodbyes to Hungary and Austria they got into Italy's car and drove into town to find a theater.

Germany was slowly driving to Austria's house nothing but Italy on his mind. He thought to himself, "I am such a dumkoph! How could I forget Italy's birthday?" Since he wasn't paying that much attention to the road he ended up missing his turn and had to cut through town to find another turn off. As he went through main street he noticed an extremely bright neon sign that said Movie Theater when he squinted hard enough, and just under it was another sign that said Grand Opening. Germany had to admit that the building was impressive it was very big, but he saw something that was even more interesting. He saw Italy entering the theater with a blonde haired young man Germany has never seen before. Germany parked his car and followed the two into the theater.

(Uh-Oh looks like we are in for a storm! What will happen when Germany meets Holy Rome? We'll have to see in chapter 4!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Italy and Alexander entered the new theater Italy gasped in awe. "Ve, it is so big!" he said. "It sure is, do you want to go get popcorn?" asked Alexander. Italy nodded and after they got their popcorn and sodas they made their way to the ticket booth to pick out a movie. "Ve,"said Italy,"I don't like horror movies so no scary ones, okay?" Alexander nodded and as his eyes scrolled down the movie list until only one caught his eye. "How about _Titanic?" _he asked. Italy smiled and said, "Sure that sounds good!" They bought the tickets and made their way into the theater unaware of the blonde and burly German following behind them.

Germany sat down three rows behind Italy and the young man in the theater, he still didn't like the man he had an odd feeling about him. He watched as Italy fed him popcorn and they drank their soda with two straws this went on for the majority of the movie, but he then saw Italy put his head on the young man's shoulder while the man wrapped his arm around the Italian. Germany listened in to what they were saying he heard Italy say, "This is very nice Alexander." "Alexander, so that's his name." thought Germany. And right before he heard the credits begin to roll he saw Italy sneak a kiss on the man's cheek. As he turned his face away from the two as they exited the theater, Germany heard Alexander say, "Are you hungry Italy? I saw a nice Italian restaurant on our way here." Italy heard his stomach rumble in response and as he blushed he replied," I guess I am let's go!" Germany followed the two men out of the theater and slowly made his way to his car making sure to keep an eye on them. He started up his car and followed the Italian's car to the restaurant.

As Italy pulled up to the Pasta Bowl (Making it obvious he loved the name) and escorting the smiling Alexander inside with a big happy grin. After they were seated and the ordered their drinks Italy asked, "I have to know Alexander, why do you finally decide to come back?" Alexander's smile disappeared as soon as Italy asked the question. "I don't know really want to talk about it." came the quiet reply. Italy frowned and decided to not press the situation further, and luckily their food was brought to them a big plate of steaming pasta for Italy and a chicken parmesan meal with a side salad for Alexander. When Italy took a bite of the pasta and said happily," Ve, this is the most amazing pasta I've had!" Alexander chuckled and said," Ah I remember when you dug around the trash looking for pasta." Italy blushed brightly and said, "Back then Austria's food was really terrible!" They then talked about all the time they shared at Austria's house when they were young remembering when Italy tried to teach Alexander to paint, Alexander looking extremely uncomfortable when he saw Italy dressed up in Hungary's clothes and Alexander sighed as the remember the day he left. "Italy I have something for you." Italy looked at him in curiousness and said, "Oh Alexander, it's beautiful!" What Alexander held was a hand painted picture of Italy sleeping when he was child. Alexander said," I meant to give this to you the day I left, but I always wanted to be able to see your face no matter where I was." Italy smiled and said, "It's beautiful but I find it uncomfortable you painted me when I was sleeping you creeper!" he said with a laugh, causing Alexander to laugh while his face was as red as Italy's pasta sauce. As they laughed Italy felt a presence come behind him and a strong voice spoke, "Oh, Italy what a coincidence!" Italy shivering slightly, he turned around to see Germany towering over him asking, "Who is your friend?" and he knew but didn't know why Germany was angry.

(Hey guys thanks for the constant support! I'm sorry I am not able to get this out as fast as my other stories but school just has been out for blood lately X_X anyway I'll try my best to get another chapter this weekend until then thanks guys!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Italy could not believe this was happening out of all people he didn't want to see right now of course it had to be Germany. "C-Ciao Germany, this is my friend A-Alexander. "said the quivering Italian. Alexander smiled and said, "Hello nice to meet you Germany." As he reached out his hand to shake Germany's Italy couldn't help but wonder why Germany was here, he knew Germany would never come to an Italian restaurant unless Italy dragged him along. What Germany said next made the Italian twice as uncomfortable as he was already. "Mind if I join you?"came the dreaded question.

Alexander couldn't help but wonder why this man showed up. He caught a glance at his dinner partner and noticed he looked extremely uncomfortable he felt worried but he made sure not to show it. "So," he heard the man ask him," How do you know my **FRIEND** Italy?" Alexander noticed the obvious exaggeration on friend and said," Well he and I go **WAY** back so he was my friend before he met you I guess." Germany grew red in the face he was getting mad. He then grabbed Italy's arm and said to Alexander, "Excuse me, I need to talk to Italy for a second," and he pulled Italy to the bathroom.

"Vhat are you doing with this guy?!" hissed Germany. Italy said," It's not your business who I have dinner with Germany! "I just don't think he is safe to be around!" said Germany. "You may be my ally Germany, but you are not my father, so there is nothing you can do to stop me from being with him!" Germany now screaming said," Don't be a fool he is bad news Italy why can't you see that?!" It was now Italy's turn to scream," I have known him since I was a child longer than I have ever known you so you have no right to say that! Germany replied, "WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND I AM TRYING TO PROTECT YOU?! Italy screamed back," I MAY NEED YOUR HELP ON THE BATTLEFIELD, BUT IN EVERYDAY LIFE I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Germany extremely angry now said," I AM YOUR FRIEND AND I AM TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! Italy, just as enraged as Germany, screamed," HE IS A BEING A BETTER FRIEND THAN YOU RIGHT NOW, AT LEAST HE DIDN'T FORGET MY BIRTHDAY!" This made Germany stop in his tracks, he just watched silently as a fuming Italy stomped out of the bathroom and went to leave with Alexander.

"I'm sorry we had to leave our dinner plans Alexander, "said a disheartened Italy. "I understand you wanted to get away from him, "said Alexander. Italy silently drove Alexander home once he got the directions from him and while Italy walked him up to his door he said, "I am really glad you decided to do something with me Alexander." Alexander smiled and said," It was the least I could do after disappearing for a few years." Italy laughed a little and said," I really felt alone without you Alexander." Alexander looked sad upon hearing this and said, "I just wish we could make up the lost years." Italy said nothing for a good 10 seconds until he wrapped him in a hug and gave a kiss on the lips. Alexander was surprised, but he won't say he didn't like it. They kissed for about thirty seconds and after they stopped Italy said his goodbyes and he left.

After Italy drove home with a big smile on his face he knew he would be spending as much time with Alexander as he could in the next few days. After he locked his car and went into his house still smiling as wide as he been, he made his way upstairs to his bedroom, but when he opened his bedroom door his smile instantly faded when he saw Germany sitting on his bed.

(Uh-oh what do you think Germany will say to Italy and what of Alexander? Anyway as a special treat for a lot of people following the story I decided to hold a contest! Next chapter I plan for Italy to invite Alexander to a world meeting after he talks with Germany so I plan to have a fight break out between the three of them and a random country break them up but I can't decide what country or how they break up the fight so I am asking you guys! There are specific rules to this and if you break anyone of these rules your answer will not be accepted. 1: Four countries I know I will not be using will be Austria, Romano, Russia, and Hungary the reasons are I only planned to use Austria and Hungary to introduce Alexander into the story and I have no other use for them as for Romano and Russia I originally was going to one of them because I thought it would funny to see how I could play them out but sadly I couldn't get a good creative idea that wouldn't change their personality's so I won't use them. 2: Get creative! I want to see a funny way they can break it up or find a way where the conservation can be steered toward someone else. 3: If you can think of a creative way to incorporate two or more countries to break it up I'll accept it! 4: And finally no M rated content but I will accept an occasional curse word. That's it guys thanks for reading and I eagerly await the ideas. Also if you're worried you won't get an idea in time, don't be it will be open indefinetly and will only end until the next chapter is updated! So give me your best ideas and it may be in the next chapter! All ideas that will be read through reviews or PMs but I honestly prefer a review because their easier so good luck guys and hope you can give me some great ideas!)


	6. Chapter 6

(Okay I am a bit disappointed by the lack of story ideas but it's okay I understand it may seem tough to write a story but the only entry was from a guest (since he or she doesn't have a username I will refer to them as little birdie.) Little Birdie has thought of a very funny way to have Canada and Prussia break up the fight so I'll be using their idea even though it was the only entry I still loved the idea!)

Chapter 6

Germany just sat there silently on Italy's bed while the small nation was trying to say something but he was obviously too mad to do so. When he finally was able to speak Italy said, "What are you doing here German-bastard!?"sounding a lot like his brother. Germany said," I am here to convince why that man is dangerous!" Italy instantly felt annoyed and said, "Why do you not like him? What has he done to make you hate him!?" Germany sighed and said,"I just have a bad feeling about him you should stay away from him!" Italy gave him an annoyed look and said," Is there some hidden irony I am not seeing? When you wanted me to try wurst for the first time and I thought it looked gross and didn't want to eat it, who was it who said to not judge a book by its cover?" Germany froze up and remembered that day he said that to Italy and just stood there. Italy noticed this and said, "If you have nothing else to say then please leave I have to get ready for the world meeting tomorrow." Germany nodded and walked out without another word. Right before he went to bed Italy decided to call Alexander. After he dialed the number he heard three rings then his first love picked up the phone. "Hello?" came the greeting. "Ciao Alexander!" said the perky Italian. "Oh hello Italy! Is something wrong?" asked Alexander. Italy sighed and told him about his talk with Germany and once he finished Alexander said," I can understand why he is worried about you since only you, Austria, and Hungary now I'm back and who I was, however I will say that you are right that he needs to mind his own business." Italy felt happier and said,"Yeah but it will certainly be awkward to see him at the world meeting tomorrow." Alexander was silent for a moment and then he asked, "When is the meeting?" Italy a bit puzzled said, "Tomorrow at 2:00p.m in America, why do you ask?" Alexander said, "Would you mind if I went with you?" Italy was silent for a moment and he then said," I'll pick you up at 12:00."

After Italy picked up Alexander they went to the United Nations office for the world meeting upon their arrival they saw England and America getting ready, France sipping a glass of wine while blowing kisses towards a female officer across the room, Canada and Cuba snacking on ice cream, and China and Russia already seated. Italy led Alexander to his chair and said, "Romano won't make it so you can have his spot for today!" Alexander nodded and as they took their seats Germany entered the room with Prussia while followed by Austria and Hungary who once the saw Alexander greeted him and took a seat in front of him and Italy. Alexander glanced at Italy and noticed that he was attempting to not look at Germany who was started to sit down next to Prussia until he heard a muffled, "Maple!" Germany jumped up out of his seat and saw Canada sitting there. "Oh Mein Gott, I'm sorry Canada!" Italy let out a loud snort and said to Germany," Y'know if you were a better friend you would have noticed him sitting there!" Germany shot Italy a glare and said," I am a good friend and I should looked where i was sitting and I did apologize didn't i?" Canada began to speak up and said," I-It's okay Germany you didn't mean to!" Italy then screamed, "Canada you don't need to apologize, you did nothing wrong if Germany actually cared about you he would have looked where he was sitting!" Germany was getting even more angry and screamed back at Italy, "Well I am trying to apologize to him honestly so I can prove I can be a good friend!" Prussia then screamed, "SHUT UP! Why are you fighting all your doing is scaring mien awesome birdie you losers! West you and I need to talk NOW!" Prussia grabbed Germany by the arm and led him out of the office and once they were in the hallway he turned to Germany and said, "West, what is going on with you the past few days you have been nothing but annoying about Italy why are you two fighting?!" Germany said," He is just being a dumkoph!" Prussia snorted at him and said,"You both are dumkophs! It's about that blond dude isn't it?" Germany's instant silence answered Prussia question and Prussia continued," Look your jealous aren't you?" You don't like him being near Italy then say your feelings to the Pasta Freak tell him how you feel!" Germany just shook his head and remained silent. Prussia spoke up once again saying," Look he will only listen if you tell him your feelings if you're a man then act like one! And just stop with the fighting you two are like an old married couple for god's sakes! Now go in there and sit through the meeting like a good boy okay!?"

As Italy and Alexander talked through the meeting Prussia noticed that Germany was constantly looking back at the couple seeing them laugh was torture for him. The only thing that snapped him out of his senses was America saying," Okay we will now take a short break everyone return here in 15 minutes." Germany watched as Italy and Alexander start to make their way into the hallway to stretch and talk Germany followed them out his only goal to talk to Italy. As Italy and Alexander sat down they started talking and laughing and stopped when Germany walked up to them causing Italy to turn his head. "Italy," spoke Germany," Can we talk?" Italy with his head still turned away said," I have nothing to say to you!" Alexander stood up and said," Why don't you just leave him alone?" Germany said," This has nothing to do with you in fact why are you here? You are not even a nation!" Italy then stood up and said," He wanted to come and I brought him here why is that crime?" Down the hall the other nations heard the arguing and came to investigate England and America peeked out from behind a corner while France, Austria, Hungary, Prussia, and Canada stood out on the side of the hallway and listened. "I don't get it why do you not like him!" said the voice of Italy. "Why are you suddenly everywhere with him?" came the voice of Germany. "I haven't seen him in years and I wanted to be with him!" said Italy. "Yes I have not seen Italy in many years we were childhood friends!" came a voice some of the other nations didn't recognize. "Then who exactly are you then Alexander?!" said Germany. Alexander was mad and screamed;" I AM THE HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!" "WHAT?!" came the outburst of all the other nations except Hungary, Austria, and France. As the other nations walked up to Alexander bombarding him with multiple questions, a gun shot rang in the air making the nations jump. The shot originated from Italy who said," Everyone enough leave him alone!" The other nations were shocked because they have never seen Italy made before. Germany then walked up to Italy and said," Italy why do you care so much for him?" Italy was silent for a moment but he then said," It's because he was my first love." Germany was shocked as well as the other nations. Alexander sighed and said," I love you to Italy and he hugged him. The other nations were silent until England said, "We should get back to the meeting." As the nations piled into the office again Germany accidently bumped Canada's coffee into his lap. "Oh I'm sorry Canada!" Italy scoffed behind him and said," You certainly know how to apologize to him real easy don't you?" Germany turned a furious shade of red and as he turned to Italy he screamed," SHUT UP!" and with one quick notion punched Italy across the face. Italy fell to the ground in a heap and as he looked up at Germany with tears in his eyes he ran out of the room bawling with the worried Alexander running after him. Germany could not believe he just did that and when he sighed feeling ashamed of himself, Prussia said, "Nice going West."

(Wow this was an intense chapter! What will happen between Italy, Germany, and Alexander also big thanks for the idea Little Birdie! Anyway that's all for now so I'll see you guys in chapter 7!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Alexander held Italy to his chest as the Italian clutched his face bawling his eyes out, he couldn't help but wonder what the relationship between him and Germany was. "It hurts Alexander. *sniffle* *hic*." said the bawling Italy. "I know Italy its okay he can't hurt you now, "said Alexander as he tried to comfort Italy. As Italy let his hand fall from his face he said," I am so glad you are with me again Alexander I missed you." Alexander looked at the face of the Italian and noticed that his cheek was starting to swell up from the punch. "Italy," he said, "Your cheek is starting to swell up." Italy brought his hand up to his face again and gasped from the pain. "Why don't we go to my house I may have something to help with the swelling." offered Alexander. Italy slowly nodded and allowed himself to be led to his car while Alexander started the ignition and the two headed to Alexander's house.

Germany was quiet throughout the rest of the meeting yet he was desperate to leave so he could apologize to Italy. When America said," That's all for today you guys can leave now." Germany was the first one out the door and was about to leave until Prussia and Japan caught up with him. "West," said Prussia, "What do you plan on doing?" Germany looked at him in annoyance and said," I am going to apologize to Italy." Japan then spoke up saying," Germany- san I think it would be wise to leave Itary alone right now, after what you did he will only be afraid of you." Germany sighed and said," You're right Japan I will look for him later." Japan sighed and said," Germany-san why don't you come with me to my home I believe a dip in the hot spring will help you relax." Prussia said," Yeah West you should go chillax while the awesome me stays with mein birdie." Germany sighed and said," I guess you two are right, okay Japan hop in and I'll take us to your house." Japan nodded slightly and climbed into the passenger seat and they headed to Japan's house.

Italy was still crying quite a bit while Alexander drove the car to his house. Alexander mostly concentrated on driving until he saw a turn off to a pizza joint on the next exit he turned to Italy and asked," Are you hungry Italy? Do you want pizza?" Italy smiled a little and nodded. After the sat down and ordered their pizza Alexander asked," Are you okay Italy do you need anything?" Italy looked at him with a weak smile and said," My cheek just really hurts." Alexander gave him a worried look and when the waitress came back with their pizzas he said," Actually can we get these to go?" The waitress nodded and went to go get takeout boxes while Italy gave Alexander a confused look. "If your cheek really hurts we need to give you some medicine so let's just take the pizza to my house. Italy gave a nod and a grateful look and once they got their pizza they continued to Alexander's house.

As Germany and Japan sat quietly by Japan's kotatsu table as Japan served them tea Japan noticed that Germany looked restless clearly nothing but Italy on his mind while he drank his tea. Japan then spoke up saying," Germany-san you may help yourself to the hot springs if you wish." "Thank you Japan,"came the reply. Germany sat in the hot spring still thinking of reasons why he suddenly punched Italy. He didn't know what he did it but he knew he meant to do it. As Germany tried to relax in the hot springs, Japan was reading a newspaper while sipping tea and eating rice balls. He read from new manga sales to new anime series premieres but on the next page was an international wanted list and it read: "WANTED, Tall Blonde Male with Blue Eyes wanted for third degree murder and manslaughter last seen in the Austro-Hungarian nations. And beside the wanted list was a picture and it was of Alexander! "GERMANY-SAN! COME QUICK!" Germany heard the scream and knew something was wrong because Japan never screamed like that! Germany charged out of the hot spring making sure to grab a Yukata on his way out remembering Japan's shy nature. "Japan, what's wrong?!" asked Germany. Japan looked like he saw a ghost and with a quivering voice he said, "Look at this!" Germany quickly read the article and turned as pale as Japan was, as he pulled on his clothes Germany said,"Japan get your sword and hurry we need to find Italy NOW!" Japan hurried to get his things and they sped off in Germany's car to look for Italy.

As Alexander parked the car in his driveway he handed Italy the key and told him to go ahead and go inside while he got their pizzas. Italy made his way up to the house and unlocked the door. He went inside and found that Alexander's house was beautiful there were chandeliers hanging on the ceiling and so many beautiful paintings on the walls. As Italy gazed in wonder of the paintings he noticed that Alexander was struggling to get the door open with the pizzas in his hand. Laughing Italy opened the door and said," Your house is so pretty Alexander!" Alexander put the pizzas down on his dining room table and said," I'm glad you think so the rent on this place is massive!" Italy laughed and said," Where are your plates?" Alexander said, "I think they're in the basement let's go look." Alexander opened the basement door and motioned for Italy to step through first and following after him they made their way down the stairs and little did Italy know that Alexander locked the door. "So, "asked the Italian, "Where are the plates?" Alexander smiled and said, "There are no plates you idiot!" Italy was taken aback and asked with a shaky voice,"Wh-What d-do you m-mean?" Alexander let out an evil laugh and said," Oh, poor stupid Italy you really don't know anything do you? There never was an Alexander or a Holy Rome I lied you fool!" Italy was terrified and asked, "What do you mean?!" Alexander smiled and said, "I really hate Italians! They are the reason that I can never have a steady relationship!" So I decided to kill them so I can actually have a good relationship! But I knew that it wouldn't be enough to kill just random Italian one by one so I decided to get to the country itself, You! And now you are trapped here!" Italy was terrified and said," What about you claiming you were Holy Rome?" Alexander replied with a sinister smile and said, "I couldn't just walk up to you and try to kill you! So I did my research and once I heard about your relationship with Holy Rome I just played it off like I was him. And now that I have you Italy will crumble to the ground!" And quick as a flash he hit Italy over the head with a shovel and knocked the Italian out with a sinister and evil laugh. Alexander then went back up the stairs and got ready for the best day of his life little did he know there was one flaw in his plan, Germany. 


End file.
